What Does It Feel Like?
by LadyShooter
Summary: What If, Carlisle had a daughter before he met anyone in his coven? What If that kid was the first half and half vampire, her mother being human and not Esme? What if, she never lost her beating heart and also kept all of her human qualities,forever?What If Carlisle had disowned her, owing to her falling in love with a Volturi? Story would go through Breaking Dawn after flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlisle POV:**

 **1720**

"Maria, you can do this! Just push! You shall have our bundle of joy in your hands, if you just go through this! You've been thinking about this for so long, just don't give up now Maria. Please!" How painful childbirth can be! My wife, as I can call her now, is about to bring our child to the world. She will be a miracle, not only because she's my child, but also because, she is something I thought impossible. I never thought my Maria would be able to conceive, given she knows what I am. But here, as the events unfold, I know that there is so much more I should know about what I am. My child is half vampire, and half human.

The faint cries of a newborn fills the tent. Maria's ear piercing shouts have lowered their magnitude as well. "It's a beautiful baby girl, Carlisle! Just look!" the midwife said. I could'nt agree more. Such a princess she looked like. Her mother's eyes, her mother's ears, her mother's everything, she has. I think as time passes this child would look nothing like her father. But will she live forever? That only time will all, she is part vampire. "Carlisle, my love...Is she okay?" "She's perfect, Maria. Here." My wife is visually enchanted by the little bundle she now holds in her arms. And we know that she is about to change our lives forever.

 **1724**

"Everything would be fine, Eliza. She would still be watching us. You remember what she told you, right? Even when you fell like she would never be there, she said she would be watching. Didn't she?" I am bad at consoling crying people, especially when I need the consoling more than anyone at the moment. My Maria has passed away, leaving me with our 4 year old daughter, Elizabeth. My child cannot bear the pain of losing her mother, but I can never get through the pain of losing a woman that I had loved, since childhood. A woman who had accepted me for who I was, or what I was. And now, she has left me, she has gone.

But do I have the time to swim in my own sorrows? I don't think so. My child needs me, more than anyone, and she reminding me of her mother every second after she's gone has her own troubles now. For someone who does not know what life would be like to live without her mother, this would be very tough for her.

My child is being taken away to our house, and as all the guests leave, I am facing Maria's grave. All alone.

 **Hola! This is my first fic and I'm really hoping you guys love this as much as I do. Oh and don't forget to review!**

 **Love,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth's POV:**

 **1736**

It has been about 12 years since my mother had passed away. Words cannot explain how much I missed her, and how much I had also wanted her, here, by my side. Eventhough she was fully human, father tells me she was the strongest one of them both. She has given me pleasant memories to cling on to, even afetr she's gone. I put aside that little portrait I have, of a family that is now, incomplete. I get out of my room and see my father immersed in his own thoughts. After all, it is Mom's death day. He would have a lot to think about. I want to give him his space and get out of the room, when I hear him say, "Eliza, my child, we have to move. We've stayed here for long and people would suspect. Please go get your gowns and pants ready, we shall leave in a carriage in a few days time."

"Yes, father. But where are we to go? We have no connections anywhere expect for our hometown, where we haven't gone since mother..." "Italy, my flower. Italy. I have made an acquaintance with someone who belongs to the family of the Volturi. Quite prestigious, is the fact that he has given us an invitation to live with him. I am taking it up as an oppurtunity to make friends, and learn more about our species. Are you okay with that?" "I am most pleased Father. I will be with you, no matter what. You know that." I went to side and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek. "Supper's ready by the way, you should go fill your stomach. Go on Eliza!" "Yes Papa!"

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

 **A week later :-**

"Carlisle! You've accepted my offer, I see. Please make yourself welcome and at home." Marcus Volturi said. He wasn't this kind of chivalrous to anyone, as I have noticed in the past few days of knowing him, but he does have a soft spot for people whom he thinks, are deserving of his companionship. "Thank you so much for your generous offer, kind sir. We are most happy to have made your acquaintance." "Don't even mention it. Have you no family? I did ask you to bring them with you too, to stay. Didn't I?" "You did, Marcus. And I have bought my daughter along as well. Eliza?"

My daughter makes her way to the party. "Hello, kind sir. I am Elizabeth Cullen." He gasps the second he sees me. "Ah. strange. You did tell me he was part human, but you did not tell me she still had a beating heart. Anyway, glad to make your acquaintance. Please, let's go meet my brothers and the rest of my family."

And we make our way in, without knowing that this place housed the boy that was going to take my child away from me, with his love.

 **Hey all of you lovelies! Thanks for getting through this chapter without killing yourself. I'm bringing Lover boy Alec's POV in the next chapter :) That is quite exciting for me to write! Can't wait for Eliza and Alec to meet!**

 **Love and Peace,**

 **XLadyShooterx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec POV:**

 **A FEW DAYS EARLIER**

Called to Aro's room when there is no fight between the Volturi and anyone at all? That's bizarre. "Yes, Mary. I'll be there as soon as I can. Give me a few minutes." "But sir Alec, he wishes to see you immediately. I will be severely punished if you don't go! Please, sir-" "THEN DIE! Who cares?" Mary runs out of the room, and gives me the feeling that I was a little too harsh on her. But the again, she's just a servant. A servant who should be honoured to be serving the most prestigious family of the strongest species of the planet! Proud, she should be. So, any kind of hard feelings must be waved off in a second, by herself. I get up and leave to Aro's room.

"Sir, you called, I believe."I say.

"Oh Alec, come here. Marcus has invited one of his close aqcuaintances to live with us for a while. They could stay here for months, or years, you'll never know. And that gives me apt time to implement what I was thinking. And you will be an integral part of this plan of mine."

"I would be honoured, sir. But do tell me, what is this about? I might have to tell Jane as well, she would ask later on." How nosy that girl can be sometimes. Never afraid of her older twin, is she?

"This friend of Marcus' is called Carlisle Cullen. But there is something different about him. He takes in a 'vegetarian diet' as he calls it. He does not take in human blood." "But sir,-" "He takes in animal blood, and his daughter is a different case all together. She takes human food." "S-" "Hold your fangs, Alec. Questions after I'm done. He had Elizabeth Cullen when he was vampire and his wife was human. The wife passed away a decade back. And their child, is only part vampire. The other half, is completely human. She has the best of both worlds, and chooses to not harm other creatures when she can go for other alternatives."

"Quite an interesting profile, sir."

"I know Alec. But here's the thing. She's gifted. She's a mirror of sorts to other gifts."

"Sir, I don't understand."

"You can rip a human or vampire of sense, Alec. She can give it to people, when she's near you. I can take in thoughts when I touch. She can give away thoughts when she's near me to anyone she wants, without the others noticing. Jane can inflict unbearable pain, whereas she can take away that pain when she's near Jane. She's a reverser."

"Oh." was everything I can say. A girl like that, I see where he's going with this.

"Alec, my boy. We the Volturi, gather people with extrodianary gifts to create a powerful army. And we need her. She is quite attached to her father, though. And he wouldn't give her away to us for anything in this world. This is where you come in. I need you to get closer to the girl. Give her a reason to stay, that reason being you."

 _Okay, I did not see that coming._

"Act like I LOVE the girl? Sir, this is hideous. I can't do that!"

"Alec, my son, I did not ask you to act, the girl, as Marcus sayd, is very pleasant and beautiful. You might as well fall for her, being the youngest among the ranked. You are a quite handsome lad, Alec and it wouldn't take her more than a while to find comfort in you. You can leave her once she's taken her place among us. We could take her father, too. But he's not that gifted. Is he?"

"But sir, we could just ask her father to join us. The girl is definitely going to stay if her father does." "Carlisle does not favour a place among us, for some reason. But if his daughter stays, he will have to."

"What if she leaves after I leave her once she's taken her place? What then? All my efforts go in vain?"

'No, my son Alec, I will take care of that. Oh and, no need to worry, I have already informed Jane about this. Your sister being herself, did not give any importance to the plan, but she wanted to see Elizabeth's powers."

 _Great. So the human was the only one who didn't know that he was going to be killed._ "Yes, sir. I will do it"

"I can't have it any other way. Caius and Marcus know too. Just so you know." _Hmph!_

 **OUT OF THE ROOM**

 _"_ Jane! Jane! Where are you?" The anger in me radiates around.

"God, be a little soft. You want the girl to love you, not to be scared and run away!"

"Why does it have to be me? It can be some useless guy from the large army!"

"Aro, wants this to happen under his eyes. And you are perfect for this. I am not gung-ho about the idea of you loving a girl, but think, of the benefits this girl would bring! Power! Alec, and you would be the reason she would be with us later! It's an honour that Aro considered you for this."

"I know, but, I don't exactly remember what it's like to be loved! It's been so long that I don't even remember Mother's face!" "I know this can be tough, but, you'll do well."

"Yes, right. Why are you being such a sod? So softer than usual. Who did you meet?" "Just someone from the army."

"Ah. young TRUE love." "It's not love."she scoffs. "He just intrigues me. And loves me apparently. This is irritating."

"Just go away. I'm going to hunt."

 **Hola! I'm really hoping you guys liked this chapter! I'm gonna get the both of them to meet in the next one. And this is officially the largest chapter so far. I'm really happy about the responses. Keep Reviewing okay? I love you guys so much.**

 **Love and Peace,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


	4. Chapter 4

**ELIZABETH POV:**

Quite a beautiful palace, this is. Very elegant. The servant girl, Mary happens to be very polite as well. A little frightened at the beginning, but she sat well with me. I guess what scared her was the fact that I am a vampire, and I'm also not a vampire. She was terrified of Dad though, but he finished huntimg his deer, just a few hours before, so he wouldn't be of much worry. I wonder how they treat her here, if she's scared of guests. I would have to talk about that later on, I guess.

"Sir do tell me about your family. I'd like to know before I meet them." I say to Marcus Volturi, the man my father supposedly made firends with in just a few days, though I have this strange feeling that he wants to kill me, or fool me for that matter. "Sure dear Eliza. Aro, Caius and I were born as brothers, and then we met Alec and Jane, twins themselves after we were turned. Sensing their powers, Aro had turned them as well. And as time passed, we made a huge army and also became the most prestigious family of the species. We have worked hard to get here, child." "How long have you been around? I'm guessing a long time." "Quite a few millennia child." "What? That's really nice. I'd say being superior hasn't changed your attitude even a bit, sir."

"It's not like you knew me before, but thanks. Don't make your assumptions about my family being very much as I am a little too fast. You haven't met Aro and the others yet."

"Why, aren't they as chivalrous as you, sir?" Father is laughing, and I had forgotten he was still there.

"Let's just say, Aro has his own way of proving himself likeable, Caius can be a little too proud about himself, but his loyalties always lie with his brothers. Jane can be very rude to people whom she hates, but is okay with people she finds to be nice. Those kind of people don't come by all the time. You, are just a year younger than her in human years."

"Alec, however, is nice only with his sister. He is very respectful to the others, but goes around cursing them in every way possible when they are out sight. A nice boy he is."

"Oh. Quite an intriguing family you have, sir."

"Thank you my dear, now come."

 **MARCUS POV**

"Aro, meet Carlisle Cullen and his daughter Elizabeth." "Ah, I've heard a lot about you . How are you doing?" Aro asks. Quite a bit out of his selfish self, I guess. He then moves to his prime target, the girl.

 _Scary, this man is._ A voice says in my head. I guess this is what Aro told me about. Her mirroring properties. She thinks Aro is scary, she isn't going wrong anywhere.

"Hello Elizabeth. I'm Aro. The head of the family." _Haughty._ More voices. _Marcus Volturi was much pleasing._ I try to hide my smile and say, "He can be a little haughty at first, but then he'll be fine." She stares at me with a look of pure horror. "How?" she asks. "Your gift. Aro can take thoughts, you can give." "That's how it works with your gifts I guess. Good to meet you, ."

"I see, you havn't lost your human capabilities. I hear your heart beat. That's different. But anyway, let me take the pleasure of introducing you to Alec and Jane, Eliza. They would make better company for you." And she follows him.

 **ELIZABETH POV**

He takes me to a room where to kids, somewhere in my age circle in human years are sitting. The girl, is absolutely beautiful, with blonde hair and an elegant but scary appearance. She looks strong. I see that her brother feels a little too relaxed once I came in.

"Hello, Eliza. I'm Jane. She pulls me into a hug and said. "You have a heart!" She's nice.

'I do, I guess."

The brother comes, looking at me with nothing but hate, and kisses my hand. "Alec Volturi." He says, coldly. His eyes say that he's trying so hard to suppress his feelings about the matter. So, maybe as I get to know him he'll soften. "Hello. I'm Elizabeth Cullen. But Eliza, is fine."

"Yes, I know." He says and grins.

 **Hello! I'm really hoping you guys liked this chapter just as much as I hope you did. I'm writing Alec and Eliza's meeting in his POV in the next chapter! Keep reviewing. I love you guys.**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALEC POV:**

Okay, so the girl is going to come today. Goodbye to the bachelor life. Even if it is only for a little while, I've kind of had difficulties talking to any girl that isn't my sister. This could be tough. What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't even make an effort? Oh, I know, Aro would have my head. He needs that girl, then why not act himself? Oh, that's right, the girl won't fall for him, it isn't like I'm the most handsome lad, but I comparitively look better when it comes to the both of us.

Jane enters the room and says, "The girl is here. Quite a looker, she is. Very pretty." "Oh, yeah" I said with mock interest. "What? She has long black hair, and really pale skin. Not the best appearance, but it suits her." _Hmm, if this girl is tolerant enough, then it makes my job much easier._

"They'll make better company for you.." I hear from the outside. Definitely Aro.

"Okay."Now that's an unusually sweet voice. I'm guessing it's the girl.

"Hey, Jane, what's the girl's name again?" "What? Elizabeth, Alec. Elizabeth." _Hmm..Elizabeth, that's a nice name, and unusually long. I guess after hearing names like Aro and Jane, that's kind of different._

The girl comes through the now opened door, with Aro. Jane was right, quite beautiful. Black hair falling beautifully on her shoulders. And not to mention the pale skin. Quite a looker, she is. But is she a keeper? Looking at her, gives me some kind of comfort.

Jane is hugging her and I hear a heart, beating. Human? No way. I guess it's the part human part of her that's functioning. "You have a heart!" Jane says. Way to go.

 _She's nice._ I hear a voice in my head. I guess it's the mirror thing that's going on, Because Aro's around. "I do, I guess." she says. Quite a relaxing voice. Alec, what are you thinking? This girl, is only a target. There are boundaries, even if Aro doesn't know them. I glare at her.

 _He hates me._ Yeah girl. I hate you.

"Alec Volturi." I say.

 _, as I get to know him, he'll soften._ Not happening.

"Elizabeth Cullen, but Eliza, is fine." She says and smiles.

What could I say? As much as I wanted to hate her, I don't think I can. Nobody can.

"Yes, I know." I still don't kno what my opinion of her would be, so I guess I'd say she's okay. **_For now._**

I grin and she smiles.

And then Aro goes "Go and show her around the castle Alec, will you?" _God, no._

 _"_ Please come with me ." And we are outside the room.

 **Hola! How'd you guys like this chapter? Please let me know! Review all you guys! Please?**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


	6. Chapter 6

**ELIZABETH POV**

We've been walking for the past few minutes without saying a word to each other. Its okay with me, but it gets uncomfortable after a while. Doesn't it? So, I decide to initiate a conversation. But what do I ask him about? I don't know. I know for sure that this boy hated me and wouldn't want to say a word to me. So, why even bother? I just take a peek and turn to look at him. He's been looking at me all the while. He turns the second I see him. This is going to be a long ride.

"So, where are you from?" he suddenly asks. "Look who decided to talk." He looks irritated, but it washes away a second later, so fast that I think I imagined it. "Sorry. I...You're new. I'm not used to talking to pretty female strangers." I let out a little laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment. Can I?" "Yes , sure." "We're from the Northern extremes of the Americas. And right now I'm here, in Italy. With you."

"Hell. I don't think anyone can stand being with me for more than 20 minutes. You've accomplished something, you aware of that?"

"I don't think that's an accomplishment, Alec. People can only see what you want them to see. And if you want them to see as an intolerable arse, then that's what they'll see. I take it you're not very open to strangers, and that's why you consider yourself to be like that. Just so you know, you're not that bad."

"That's a shame. I'd love to be a little scary to you." "I know you don't want that. You desperately need to spend more time with people who aren't a part of this really beautiful house. You should learn to talk to people and analyze them."

"Why, has my talking offended you in any way? If so, I am sorry." "No, no offense given or taken that you have to worry about. I'm just saying you should learn to be a little friendlier. It makes your companion feel comfortable."

"Are you not comfortable now?" "I am, because I know you're not good with strangers. But what if it's someone who doesn't know? Gives them a bad impression."

"I'm least bothered."

"Well, I guess I can only help people who want to be helped."

"Fine then. If at all, I said yes to this humble gesture of yours, then how would you help? Take me out and talk to humans? I'm probably going to be sold as diamonds. I shine, in daylight remember?"

"And humans can come out in the darkness too. What's wrong with that? You have to be a little optimistic about this matter."

"Who are you to tell me, what I should do?"

 _Okay that was like a slap in the face._

"Someone who wants to be your friend."

"Listen, I'm sorry. Help me then. I might not use it anywhere, but I'm sure I could talk to you without getting on your nerves."

 **ALEC POV**

I'm not exactly the kind of person who apologizes, but with her, it's different.

"That's okay, no need to apologize. But yeah I will." We kept walking until we reached her room. Her father came walking by.

"Hello father! Have you gone around yet? This is a beautiful palace." "No, child I haven't. I will now." "Don't get lost." She laughs. That's a really beautiful voice. Hearing her laugh feels comforting. For some reason.

"This is your room Elizabeth. Hope you feel comfortable."

"I will. And it's Eliza."

"That's going to take some getting used to. But I'll keep it in mind."

And that's where I leave.

 _"Someone who wants to be your friend."_

Damn. This girl needs to know that being friends isn't exactly my plan.

 **Hello lovelies! Did you guys like this one? I liked it knida well too. I have a beautiful story in mind for them and Carlisle, definitely. Oh and you guys please go check out my other Oneshot, It's called 'What Happens In the Library' I hope you guys love James and Lily from Harry Potter just as much as I do.**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **XLadyShooterx**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARO POV** :

"We need to give these two some space to explore the depths of this new, relationship that they have. And being surrounded by us, isn't going to help, I guess. A scenario where we could give them space to know each other better." I look at Jane, Marcus, Caius and Alec, sitting in front of me, with one of them being more irritating than the others. No points to guess who that is.

"Alec, son, you still haven't informed of what you two did when I asked you to show the beautiful Eliza around the castle." "Uh...About that, sir..."

"Come here." I take his hand and see visions of their bittersweet conversation.

 **ALEC POV:**

Aro can be very expressive when he wants to be, I guess. We could have made portraits of his facial expressions, when he saw my visions. I was very uncomfortable showing him snippets of my potential fake-relationship, but then he did give me the "opportunity". He's smiling, and laughing at times, and frowned one moment, and only one person knows why.

Once he's done, he says

"You are taken, aren't you?" "No, sir. It's too fast to expect what you want."  
"Well, Alec, you have apologized to her. For a wrong assumption you made. With you, assumptions, whether right and wrong, are first impressions. But you took a chance to change your perspective about her. And you told her you'd change so you won't hurt her mentally." "Sir, I-""Am I right? Or not?" "Sir, you are partially-""Yes or no?"

"Yes, sir."

Jane is visually surprised, Caius is clearly angry, and Marcus, however, maintains a solemn expression through this unwanted meeting. I have a lot to learn from that wise man.

"He did what?" Jane says. "Alec, he asked you to act. Act! "

"The act has to be convincing."

"It doesn't have to be!"

"She's making him weak, Aro. You have to listen to me. Let's just put forward our terms to her and her father, and ask them about them about their say in the matter. If they say no, they leave. We can contact them as hired helpers when in need." Caius says. "We have Alec, because of his arrogant nature and obviously his gift to be deadly to people when he wants to be. We can't have him if he turns into one of that writer Shakespeare's lover boys! He's no use then."

"Stop, Caius."

"No, Alec. Soon, you'll be blinded by supposed love for that girl, if your first conversation has led you to changing your manners towards people. Aro, you need to stop this now!"

"Brother, do you take me for a fool, who does not know to plan his strategies? If you do, please let me know so immediately." "Aro, I don't. I'm just trying to-""Alright that's settled."

And right when I thought I can take my leave away from this idiocracy, Aro shoves his fangs into my bloodless body by saying,

"We shall have a ball the Tuesday next, for no reason. All vampires are invited! I'm expecting some progress from you, Alec." _Who's the intolerable arse now, Eliza? Me or him?_

"Yes, sir. And Caius, If I am going to help Aro, it is on my own terms. No boundaries."

Jane is dumbfounded, Caius is fuming and Marcus is still calm. Sometimes I idolize that man. Atleast he doesn't have to dance with Eliza now. That lucky bastard.

 **Hello! How are you guys doing? I'm really happy about the responses I'm getting for this fic, and also my other Harry Potter Oneshot. If you haven't read it yet, please do so. Any kind of suggestions are welcome. I hope you guys are falling in love with Eliza and Alec as much as I am.**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


	8. Chapter 8

**ELIZABETH POV**

Well, I hope I'm tolerant and acceptable in Alec's eyes. He did hate me the second he saw me, but later on he kind of softened. It's not like he hates me, but the fact that he's hiding things about me to myself, irks me. He has the right to tell me what he feels about me, doesn't he? No one's going to kill him.

 _Idiot, Eliza, why does it matter? I have no clue._

My thoughts too, have taken a drastic turn. I have no control over them now, for some reason. God knows how many have heard my thoughts courtesy of Aro's gift. But I haven't thought anything bad, since coming here. I don't know, this castle calms me. It's a shame we're only going to stay here for a while.

Someone's knocking the door, and I open it. Alec is standing there, and I am lost for words. I think that he is too, and for a few seconds both of us are just looking at each other's eyes. And then since one of them has to break the silence, I say "My dad is kind of going to go paranoid, if he finds a handsome male stranger knocking on my door." He laughs. "He has every right to, , you're quite a looker..Uh..Eliza."

"Stammering? I take it that's a first?" I laugh "Come in."

"No actually, it's almost time for moonlight. I guess, we could go on that little manners lesson that you had promised to teach." "You actually considered? It was just meant to be an indirect show of your character from my perspective, for you to make the changes" "Well, I need a mentor. And something tells me, that the people over here aren't the best option."

I laugh a little. "Just give me a few minutes alone, I'd like to change before I go out." "Yes, sure."

 **ALEC POV:**

Should I knock the door or not? Should I, or not? Should I, or not? Should I, or not?

I, Alec Volturi, the most deadly of the Volturi coven, am thinking a thousand times before I entered a room in my own house? What is happening to me, I have no clue.

I gather all the strength I have and knock on her door. She opens the door, looking her best beautiful and smiles a smile that looks kind of funny. I don't say anything, and try to take her pretty face in. I guess the tension built at that moment because she decided to break the silence."My dad is kind of going to go paranoid, if he finds a handsome male stranger knocking on my door." She says. I genuinely laugh at that comment, the fact that she thinks I'm handsome. But then again, it was probably an attempt to make a conversation. "He has every right to, , you're quite a looker..Uh..Eliza." What the hell are you saying?

"Stammering? I take it that's a first? She laughs and says."Come in."

And I guess, this is where I make my move. If Aro thinks I can't get the job done, he's wrong. "Actually, it's almost time for moonlight. I guess, we could go on that little manners lesson that you had promised to teach." "You actually considered? It was just meant to be an indirect show of your character from my perspective, for you to make the changes" Didn't know I could be so irritating, or she could be so fragile. "Well, I need a mentor. And something tells me, that the people over here aren't the best option." _Please say yes._

"Just give me a few minutes alone, I'd like to change before I go out." _Yes! I guess this is quite easy._

"Yes, sure."

 **Hello everyone! How are you all doing? I'm in love with Alec and Eliza, and Alec will fall for Eliza in the next one. Is it for real or just an act? Please keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


	9. Chapter 9

**ELIZABETH POV**

"Well, I guess if you're going out with him, better look your best Lady Elizabeth, it is very important to make an appearance when you're out with him!" This hand maid is definitely outdoing herself. We're not going out on a date. Why does she think that? "First, let's try and lose the prefix that you give my name. Eliza is just fine. We're the same age. The formalities aren't required." "I can't. You're a guest here and I'm a maid. I have no right to-"

"You will if I order you to. Won't you?" I laugh a little. "Yes, ma'am. I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Well then. Second, I'm not going out with him. He's an acquaintance. We're just trying to make the most of my stay."

"If you say so, Eliza." She's laughing. "And here's your dress."

It's beautiful, and it's what I wear. I was afraid about wearing those red capes that these people love to wear, but this is perfect. This is what I wear, and Shae, the maid, who is like a friend now, has definitely understood. I slip into the dress and get out of my room.

"Well, you're making progress, I mean taking her out? You're fast for your first time, Alec." I hear Jane's voice. "We're not going out, Jane. We're just talking as friends. Of all the people, I expect you to understand." "Oh, Aro and I beg to differ. Trust me on that one." "Forget about me, how's that army boy you've been blushing for?" "Can we focus on you, today?" "No." _Jane likes someone?_ _That's unusual._

About time I got in.

"Hey."

He's staring. I'm kind of uncomfortable. He wants to say something, and he doesn't. His mouth keeps opening and closing.

"Looking at the looker, are we?" He laughs. "You look pretty tonight." "Thank you. Shall we?" "Of course."

 **ALEC POV**

Well, I have to admit, she is stunning.

Really.

We're going out on the streets, the road that leads to the living area for humans. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier, but have you hunted enough to control your thirst? We would be surrounded by humans today." "Yes, I think I saw that coming." "Well, we're covered." "So, Eliza, tell me about yourself." I say.

"Well, I'm currently 16 years old. My mom died twelve years back. She was human, until she died. Never changed. My dad's been vampire for a while now. I lived in London, and will be going back there after this visit."

Somehow, that last sentence made it feel like she was breaking my heart.

"So, the palace hasn't charmed you enough to make you stay a little longer?" "It's just a visit. I'll have to go back to my house sometime."

"Uh huh."

"We're here!" I'm looking at a bunch of kids, playing around. "Where have you brought me?" "You live here. Don't you know?" "Well, I spend an awful amount of time inside the castle. Now mind answering my question?" "We're at a school." "Well, I've had some good education, in case you haven't noticed." _I_ _think that came out a little harsh than it should have._ "Whoa, cool your breeches, okay. If you want to learn to be patient, you'll deal with kids." _Only Aro wants me to have them with you. "_ Sorry." "No problem." "Well, what am I going to do?" "Go and talk to them. That's all. Be kind and patient with them. That's all." "And you?" "I'll watch. Report on your progress." "Well then."

 **ELIZABETH POV**

"Go."

He walks that scary, body held high walk and I say "Hey, Alec" "What?"

"You might want to be a little less stiff."

He gets along pretty well with the kids. He's laughing with them. I guess, this won't be hard.

About an hour later, he comes to me. "It's getting kind of dark, don't you think? I mean, really. You sleep, I guess? Do you?"

"I do. That's right."

"Well, don't you want to get back?"

"I guess I should." We walk and I say "You did pretty well, today. I think the kids love you." "I hope so."

"I'm pretty impressed."

"Good to know."

And before we know it, we're at the castle. And dad's pretty irritated.

 **Hey, all of you! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had exams and I was flooded with books to study. I hope you all love this chapter just as much as I do. Please Review!**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


	10. Chapter 10

Previously,

 _…_ _..And before we know it, we're at the castle. And dad's pretty irritated_.

 **ELIZABETH POV**

"Dad, what's wrong?" I ask my clearly irritated father. He's never like this, now, is he? Whatever heated him up should definitely be something big. He's the most patient person I've ever seen. What could have happened? Before all of these questions make a ruckus in my head, Alec, who I'd forgotten was standing next to me all this while, decided to open his mouth.

"Sir, is there anything I can do for you? To make you feel better?" "No, son, I just need a moment with my daughter. If you would say your goodbyes and leave her to me, now would you?" He looks at me and nods. "I'll see you around, Alec." I say. He kisses my hand goodbye, and leaves.

"Now, don't tell me you've a liking for this boy from a monstrous family, now do you?" "Father, I need you to tell me what's wrong. Now is not about me. It's about you. Please tell me. You know it pains me to see you so upset."

"These vampires, the Volturi, they are all bloodsucking, vile, creatures! Not like we aren't, but they kill humans! And now, being the very dominant family that they are, they're trying to change our humble way of living! They're asking us to change just like them, and also when you mature, they want me to send you to them, given your gift. To fight battles! To be a part of their family! With a changed surname!"

 _What? I did not see that coming._

"We are leaving, first thing in the morning. Pack your bags and get ready."

"But father, I-"

"No buts, no ifs."

I walk away from him and make my way towards the castle, when he calls out my name and asks me one simple question.

"Do you like the boy?"

 **ALEC POV**

"Do you like the boy?" her father asks her, and I hear from behind the pillar. I think Aro has lost hope in me. If not he wouldn't have said the whole thing to . But the most important thing is, the answer to his question. But before I get one, Jane is all over me."I need all the details. Now"

I push her aside, motion for her to stay quiet, and get back to the pillar, only to see her gone, along with her father. If her answer to the question has such a large effect on me, then I know that I am hopeless. And now that she's leaving, I know one thing for sure. I'll miss her presence, because, I , Alec Volturi, the most deadly of the Volturi house, have fallen for her, hard.

I know, that I am irrevocably in love, with her. For real.

 **Hey all you awesome people! I will be busy for a while now, and will be updating a little late. But I'm not going anywhere. Hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did. The Lover Boy has awoken! Please keep reading for more. Oh and please, please, review. I'd really appreciate that.**

 **Peace and Love,**

 **XLadyShooterX**


End file.
